Alternate Avengers
by Danielle Domain
Summary: A villain arrive transporting most of the heroes to different dimensions. Pleas read and review it's better than the summary. The dimensions would be from different tv shows but there wasn't any categories for all of the tv shows, and some different dimensions of Avengers themselves. A voting poll, so read it of the last chapter.
1. Found the Captain

Disclaimer: I do not owe the show except my villianess (oc) name Lucille Nightingale.

* * *

In the Avengers Tower, two people is arguing about something. "Look for the last time green guy, I didn't take your statues." Said Clint while dodging a fist that was thrown at him as they are in the kitchen. Tony yawn making his presence known.

"Isn't it a little early to fight?" Asked Tony while rubbing his face, going to a cupboard to get cereal and then going to the refrigerator to get milk. Clint and Hulk stare at him but went back to arguing again.

"Hello, my friends, how is your morning going so far?" Boomed Thor as he entered the room and only Tony answer him by putting a thumb up and moving his bowl to the side so he can put his head on the table.

"So where's the Captain?" Asked Natasha as she entered the room looking fresh as ever. "On his morning walk probably" mumbled Tony with his head still down.

"Hey Tony, you do know it's 9 o'clock right?" Asked Sam as he also entered the room and taking a seat next to Tony.

"What?" Asked a startled Tony moving his head up so fast, that it made him a little dizzy. "Yup, it is and this is technically their usual time of fighting" said Sam. "Well, why didn't you wake me up?" Asked Tony turning his head towards Sam glaring at him.

"Um, Natasha said to let you sleep because you was sleeping in your lab again." Said Sam while standing up and getting his falcon costume to put it on with Tony slowly following his lead and putting on his Iron Man armor with his helmet lastly to be put on, making it glow.

"Something's wrong, it's not like Cap to be gone for 2 hours." Said Tony while opening his comm link to Jarvis.

**"What do you need, sir?" **asked Jarvis while screens popped up inside Tony's helmet.

"Check where's Captain America is at." Said Tony while he flew out of the tower with The Falcon and Thor following him as they are the only ones that can fly. While everyone else went on the Avengers jet.

**"Well, sir, he is near you guys, fighting a villianess name Lucille Nightingale for two hours straight" **said Jarvis while Tony just stopped in mid flight while the others also stopped looking around.

"Hey, wasn't she the one where Tony was being controlled by a kiss, also having a necklace that have a black diamond in the middle of it, and ring on her left hand that also have a black diamond in the middle of it." Said Hawkeye with the Black Widow elbowed him in the ribs while driving the jet in the air.

"Hey at least we managed to save Ethan and Tony from two different villains" said the Falcon as Iron Man started to fly towards Captain America as he spotted him.

"Cap!" Shouted Iron Man making his helmet flew upwards over his face.

"Iron Man!" Shouted Captain America turning around to face him which is a mistake as Lucille with black hair, green eyes, broke a case of glass that had a headband in it and putting it on her head while grinning evilly. A gust of wind suddenly came out of nowhere making Captain America putting his arms up in front of him while being pushed back a little.

"Well, it looks like the whole group is here especially my cutie" said Lucille as her eyes turned into pink hearts when she looked at Iron Man. Lucille eyes turned back to normal as she fired her ring at Iron Man making a laser come out of it and hitting him. Iron Man dropped down to the ground with a large crash and Iron Man became unconscious.

"Our mission now, is to protect Iron Man" said Captain America as he moved in front of the unconscious form of his teammate. Lucille used her necklace to zap Captain America away from Iron Man and used her ring to grabbed Iron Man pulling him towards her, just as he was almost towards her, Mjolnir hit her in her head. Lucille lost focus dropping Iron Man on the ground while Thor is walking up to her. Lucille shook her head to clear the dizziness and looking furious, turning her arms into big bat wings and screeching loudly flying fast to Iron Man, grabbing him as she turned her wings into arms again.

"You guys are annoying, have fun in alternate dimensions for each of you" said Lucille as she activated her new headband opening up different dimensions just as Hawkeye, Hulk, and Black Widow exist the Avengers Jet going towards Captain America.

"What magic is this"? Asked Thor as he was pulled into a dimension with Falcon flying into Thor's dimension so he wouldn't be alone.

"Hulk, is angry" yelled Hulk while he was pulled into a different dimension with Black Widow jumping into the same dimension as the Hulk.

"Hey, Cap, what do we do?" Asked Hawkeye while keeping a close eye on Iron Man as he is in Lucille's arms. "I don't know" said Captain America as Hawkeye was also dragged into a different dimension from the other two dimensions. "You win this round but the Avengers will be back" said Captain America giving Iron Man one last look of regret and jumping in the same dimension as Hawkeye is in before it closes and when he pass through the portal, the portal close.

"Yes, their finally gone" said Lucille laughing triumphantly while turning her arms into wings and flying away from the spot with Iron Man on her back strapped tightly to her.

Making the readers have no idea what's going to happen next for heroes or what happened to them.

* * *

A/N: I have two polls on my profile check it out one ends on February 14 and another ends on March 22.


	2. Cap and Hawk

Disclaimer: I do not owe the show except my villianess (oc) name Lucille Nightingale.

* * *

Two people fell out of the portal and into a toons world. The two people that fell out of the portal are Captain America and Hawkeye with Captain America landing on top of Hawkeye.

"Ouch, would you get off of me" said Hawkeye while Captain America got off of him and holding his hand for Hawkeye to take so he can pulled him upwards which he grabbed gladly with Captain America pulling Hawkeye off the ground.

"So where do you think we are?" Asked Captain America as they are now by a water tower which Hawkeye notice it have the initials WB."Hey what do you think the initials WB stand for?" Asked Hawkeye as Captain America looked up and notice that three strange looking kids are up there. The one that's the youngest looks like she's going to jump off the water tower balcony.

"Come on, those three kids could get hurt." Said Captain America while noticing a ladder and started to climb it with Hawkeye following him up the ladder. "Right behind you, literally and figuratively speaking that is." Said Hawkeye while they finally reached the top and the three kids just looked at them while the middle kid accidentally let go of a big rubber band which made the youngest flew off the balcony.

"Hawkeye, used your arrows to save the young girl" commanded Captain America while Hawkeye took out his bow and arrow and shot an arrow at her which popped a net out and captured her. She was reeled on the balcony with Captain America freeing her from the net. While this is going on, the middle and the oldest boy just watched them. "Are you okay, Miss?" Asked the Captain while the girl looked up at him and turned her eyes to hearts, jumping into his arms.

"Hellooo, Nurse" said the girl while giving a big smooch to the Captain right cheek. "Who are you guys anyway?" Asked Hawkeye pointing his bow and arrows at the two boys. "We're the Warner brothers" said the two boys and the middle kid gave a bow which he hit his head off the ground. "And I'm the Warner sister, Dot." Said the girl named Dot while jumping out of the Captain's arms and standing next to her brothers.

"Well what exactly are your names, boys?" Said Hawkeye still having his bow and arrows on the boys but it was slightly lowered though because of the girl.

"Well, I'm Wakko." Said Wakko pointing to himself. "And I'm Yakko, our fellow American flag, and Archer." Said Yakko looking quite proud. "I'm Captain America, and this is Hawkeye" said Captain America introducing Hawkeye and him as Hawkeye looked mad. "So guys, what are you doing endangering her life like that?" Asked Hawkeye putting his bow and arrows away and on his back.

"Wait a second, I got a question myself. Why are you called Hawkeye if your not a hawk with one eye." Said Yakko while turning himself into a scientist with the lab coat out of nowhere. Captain America and Hawkeye looked around the area wondering where he gotten them but the Cap just shook his head and turned his attention on the mission while Hawkeye lift Yakko up to look underneath him but put him down again.

"Your not around here huh?" Asked Dot with an innocent smile on her face, hopping into Cap's arms and hugging him around the neck. "Hey would you mind putting a leash on your sister since she keeps jumping into his arms." Said Hawkeye while Yakko looked mad and covered his little brother ears which was a little late since he already said it. Yakko uncovered his brother's ears since something was poking out. "Oh my gosh! It's his brain!" Said Captain America in horror while Hawkeye turned green looking like he wanted to vomit.

"Noo, it's jelly" said Wakko while putting his finger in his ear and held it out for them. "I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to be pink." Said Captain America since Hawkeye was to busy holding his hand to his mouth and fainted backwards which Captain America caught him before he fell and gently started to lower him to the ground.

"It's strawberry jelly. Do you want some?" Asked Wakko holding it out for Captain America.

"No thanks, I'll pass" said Captain America dropping Hawkeye on the ground as he held up his hands up, shaking his head.

"Anyway what brings you here, flag." Said Yakko while Hawkeye just woke up and stood up. "Hey, are you married, Nurse?" Asked Dot batting her eyes at Captain America, but Captain America looked confused.

"To answer your first question, it's because someone opened up portals and made us be in separate dimensions as she can now do that. Also to answer your second question no I'm not married and aren't you a little young to be asking that?" Asked Captain America while looking confused of what she meant by Nurse.

"Not in this world, bud, since we do these things all the time." Said Yakko while Wakko came next to Hawkeye and grabbed an arrow which he accidentally press a button on it, releasing green goo on both Hawkeye, and Wakko. Hawkeye looked angry which turned into disgust as Wakko used his tongue to clean himself up in one lick.

"Do you need help Mr. Eye?" Asked Wakko while Hawkeye rolled his eyes at him.

"Anyway, let's go to the next scene." Said Yakko as he made sure all of their conversations are over, while Dot rolled a board over and they all jumped into the board to go to the scene.

Hawkeye and Captain America looked at each other before joining them in the next scene. Hawkeye looked at himself in amazement as the green goo is all gone.

"Hellooo, Nurse" said Wakko and Yakko at the same time tongues rolled out all the way to the floor. "Boys, go fig." Said Dot looking annoyed and going to Hello Nurse while at the same time pulling her siblings along after she rolled their tongues back in, while Hawkeye and Captain America followed them slowly.

"Here's Doctor Scratchansniff" said Hello Nurse and leaving them in front of the doctor's door.

"Shall we" said Yakko pulling out what looks like a bomb and opened Scratchansniff door a little and slowly rolled the bomb look alike inside.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review.


	3. Voting Poll

**Anyone who have miss one of my stories get to see them back in action, but your going to have vote for 3 and whichever 3 gets the most votes, will get a chapter in. For example, for January I will write a chapter for the top three votes that were cast in December. But I'm not going to tell when you will get it in January. On my profile.**


End file.
